Untouchable
by WolfAsh
Summary: Set in the Marauder's 5th year. Lily/Sirius- what happens when Sirius starts having feelings for the girl his best friend is obsessed with. I have to say the first chapter isn't written very well...but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Author's note: So this is my first story. I actually thought of it while I was writing another one. I actually think James and Lily are a perfect couple but they didn't start dating till their 7th year. So, I thought something like this could have happened...**

**CHAPTER ****1**

_Stupid, idiotic, git. _I screamed to myself, as I stormed out of the Great Hall and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Lily! Wait!" I heard James call from behind me. "I wasn't aiming at you! I was aiming for Snivellus!"

I had had it with James and his idiotic schemes. No one likes to be hung upside down in a skirt in the middle of breakfast. Me and Sev had been talking and he had walked into the Great Hall right in front of me. James had been absorbed in his food and reacted too late to Snape's arrival and hit me with his Levicorpus charm instead.

I heard footsteps chasing after up the grand staircase.

"Potter, you'd better leave me alone if you don't want me to hex you!"

"Come on Lily. Let me explain," said a deep, husky voice that I knew did not belong to James.

Sirius Black was chasing me.

"So, are you James's spokesperson now or what, Black?" I questioned him as I felt his muscular arm stop me and turn me around. Sirius had to be the most gorgeous guy in our year. No, I'd say the whole school. His cool, grey eyes caught every girl's attention and they, along with his dark hair, gave him a truly mysterious look. He was every girl's dream. And even though everyone knew he was the biggest womanizer on the planet, every girl queued up to date him, hoping that they would be the one to tame him.

And I was no different from the rest, except there was no way he would ever date me because his best friend had happened to be obsessed with me for the past four years.

"Hey, I'm- James is really sorry about that-"

"I AM SICK OF ALL YOUR STUPID MARAUDER PRANKS!!!" I started to scream. "WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH SEVERUS? QUIT PICKING ON HIM!!!"

I tried to calm down; after all, it wasn't Sirius who embarrassed me, but it wasn't working to well.

"Look Lil, I'm really sorry. I had be distracting him at the time and-"

"AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING THE BLAME? HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT! YOU GUYS NEED TO GROW UP!!! THIS IS OUR FIFTH YEAR! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE! I AM A PREFECT NOW. I COULD DOCK POINTS FROM HIM!"

"Lily-

"And why isn't he apologizing? I would think that he would just to get the chance to talk to me and ask me out again," I finally calmed down because Sirius's amazing eyes had started to mesmerize me yet again. He was just standing a few inches away from me and I could smell his unique, musky sent. He smelled amazing. _Why did James have to be his best friend?_

"Since he has no idea how to talk to girls, he thought he would make it worse, so he sent me to do it. But he'll probably make an embarrassing scene for himself in the common room tonight trying to apologize to you. Look, I'm really sorry about him. It least I know how to treat a beautiful girl. You really didn't deserve that." He flashed me his award-winning smile and wink.

_Oh, damn! Did he really just say that?_ He still had his hand clamped around my wrist.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I did either. I mean, I wasn't even wearing my best panties," I laughed, trying to make a joke and lighten my mood.

"Well, I thought they made you look hot," he replied.

"Lily, are you ok?" I heard my friend, Becca call down the hall. As soon as he heard Becca's voice, Sirius dropped my hand and took a step backwards.

"Yea. Thanks Becca. Ready to head to Charms? Thanks, Sirius." I smiled at him and headed towards my best friend.

* * *

_Oh, shit! Did I really call Lily Evans hot?_ I looked around to see if any one was around to see that I was hitting on her, my best friend's obsession.

I couldn't help it. Lily was hot. Her eyes were stunning green and she had long, shimmering red hair. And she had definitely grown up a lot over the summer. She lost all of her baby fat and her curves had started to show. And she was always so sure of herself. She didn't embarrass easily. Lily had run out of the Great Hall because she was angry and fed up with James more than anything else. And we had just talked casually about her panties. Now that was hot!

I realized felt sorry for the girl, as I watched her walking off to Charms with Becca. She hadn't had a real relationship with a guy because every one in Hogwarts had labeled her James's girl. Though, he had not been able to successfully ask her out, everyone knew that James would hex him if they ever tried to ask her out.

_She's off limits._ There was no way I could start anything with her.

"Hey Padfoot, what did she say?" I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me. James, Remus and Peter had caught up to me. James was also watching Lily's retreating backside.

"Well, she seemed like she calmed down while I was talking to her. But I don't know Prongs, you're the one how showed of her panties in front of the entire Great Hall."

"Damn, how do you think I should make it up to her? Serenade her like I did last week?"

"Please no Prongs. We've heard enough of your- erm- amazing singing voice," Remus joked.

"Why don't you just give her some flowers? Something simple, you've already embarrassed her enough for the day," I told James. "How about a Lily?"

"But that just seems too simple," James said.

"Prongs, it's just an apology. It can be simple. She just wants to see that you're sorry for what you did, not that you are insanely obsessed with her."

Our conversation had to end because we had finally made it to Charms. Me and James took our usually seats two rows behind Lily and Becca and for once James wasn't the only one staring at Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. **

**Authors Note: So, here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey Evans, you should walk around in your underwear all the time!"

"Do you want a detention, Stebbins?" I yelled at the group of cackling 3rd year boys I passed in the corridor, who all ran off when I passed. That was the sixth time today and it was only lunch time. Merlin, did I want to murder Potter. I was dreading walking into the Great Hall, where half the school lay waiting to torment me.

_Whatever_, I thought to myself. _It will be over soon enough_. I walked into the Great Hall with my head held high, and ignored all of the sniggers as I walked over to sit down at the Gryffindor table, next to Becca and my other best friend, Carly.

"How are you holding up?" Becca asked.

"I'm doing OK. I'm just getting annoyed with all the jokes and sniggers. I'm getting ready to give detentions to the next people who say anything." I said this a little louder because a group of second year Ravenclaws walked by laughing at me. They stopped at once when they heard my words.

"I'm sure everyone will forget about it tomorrow," Carly tried to reassure me.

"Yea, well, I still want to murder that, stupid, idiotic, moron!" I growled.

"You're not talking about me are you?" I heard a husky voice ask. Sirius had slid into the seat next to me. _Why did he have to smell so good?_

"Where are the rest of the Marauders?" I asked. I really didn't want to see James at the moment. I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would be too happy if one of the prefects had started a shouting match in the middle of lunch.

"Oh, Prongs, he's off trying to think of a way to make amends for what he did to you this morning. I warn you, he might make a huge scene in the common room tonight."

"Oh, great. Just what I need, another embarrassing moment caused by James."

"Hey, Lil. You can't say that you were actually embarrassed this morning. I mean after all that James has done to you, I would have thought that you would have gotten used to being in the spotlight. And I mean, you did look hot in those panties." He flashed me that amazing smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, Merlin. I don't even want to think about James's reaction to my unfortunate position." His stunning grey eyes had mesmerized me yet again.

"Well, you know Prongs. He'd do anything to catch you in your panties. Not that he did it on purpose," he added as he watched my eyes narrow.

"Um-hum."

"No, I'm serious. He was aiming for Snape. They had gotten into a fight the other day. Snivellus hexed him in the Transfiguration corridor behind his back."

"Why do you guys have to pick on Severus? He never did anything to hurt you."

"Well, let's not talk about that Lil. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, yea. Try me."

"Lil-" I loved the way he used that nickname. "I don't understand why you even hang out with that guy. Just yesterday, we heard him calling people of your descent, ugh- I can't even say it."

"Oh, come on Sirius. He's never called me that before. He's the one who told me I was a witch. He's been one of my best friends."

"A best friend wouldn't call you that name. I never would." _Did he really say that? _"I just want you to watch your back, Lil. I don't want you to get hurt by a _friend_. Anyway-" I heard the bell ring and had completely forgotten we were sitting in the Great Hall in the middle of lunch." I have to get on my way. James is expecting me to help him plan out the Marauders' next great prank. I'll catch you later, Lil."

"Bye."

I watched him walk out of the Great Hall until he was out of sight. Then looked over at my two best friends, who I had forgotten were sitting right next to me, both of which were staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked them.

"What do you mean, 'what'? There were so many sparks flying between the two of you, there could have been a fireworks show," replied an awed Carly.

"Yea, jeez Lil- even a seven year old could have realized that Sirius was hitting on you. Then again, he hits on every creature with breasts." Becca didn't like Sirius that much. In fact, Becca hated his guts. She though he was a cocky, womanizer and the biggest git alive. "But still, there were definitely sparks."

"Yea, too bad James is his best mate. He probably won't do anything about it. Those guys are inseparable. He wouldn't do anything to hurt James," said Carly.

"Yea, too bad," I replied, still staring out the door.

* * *

_What am I doing? I can't be flirting with Lily. My best friend's obsessed with her. I can't hurt James. _I hardly noticed where I was going and I ended up in the common room much to my surprise.

"Hey, Padfoot! Over here," I heard Peter call. I walked over to where they were sitting and could not get absorbed into the conversation about the prank we were getting ready to pull in the common room that night.

"Jeez, Padfoot. What's up? That's the first time you've never laughed at Snape being humiliated."

"Oh, what? Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it today." _Shit, he might realize something's up. _"I didn't sleep well last night."

"What, Padfoot? Did another girl turn you down?" Remus joked.

"Hey! That's only happened twice."

"Well, not every girl wants to get in you to get in her pants. You know that right?"

"Sure, but eventually after I pull some of my charms on her, she will be."

"Oh, there's the Padfoot we all know and love," joked James.

"Speaking of objects of affections, there's Lily," Remus said as he glanced that the door. "Have you figured out a way to apologize yet, Prongs? One that won't embarrass her again?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing something simple. You know, what Sirius said earlier. Just giving her a flower."

"Oh, what, now you're listening to me about girls?" I replied. "That would have helped you out a long time ago, Prongs."

"Hey, shut up now. I have to go apologize." James got up and walked over to Lily, who had settled down in her favorite arm chair and started talking to Becca and Carly.

As soon as she saw James, Lily had jumped up and started to go up to her room.

"Aww, come on Lily. I just want to apologize. Please give me a chance."

"WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU A CHANCE, POTTER? YOU ALWAYS ATTACK ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU KEEP ASKING ME OUT, BUT YOU HOISTED ME INTO THE AIR AND EMBARASSED THE HELL OUT OF ME! YOU ARE THE WORLDS BIGGEST GIT!"

"Wait, Lily!" She tried to run up the stairs again, but he grabbed her by the arm. "I want to give you something." He waved his wand and made a Lily appear.

Lily didn't say anything, but I swear she looked over in my direction, as if she knew that it was my idea.

After a few more moments of silence, Lily finally said, "Sometimes I really don't understand you, Potter." She took the Lily and walked up the stairs to her room, but not after sending a small smile over towards me.

Once Lily had left the room, James came back over to the table.

"Ok, well, I guess that went OK."

"Well, she stopped yelling at you, Prongs," Peter said after swallowing a chocolate frog.

"Yea, but what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked at me when he said that.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You're the one who told me to give her the flower."

"So?"

"And you have like every girl in Hogwarts wrapped around your finger."

"Again, what's your point?"

"You're supposed to understand girls. What did she mean?"

"I don't know, Prongs. But I don't think its anything to obsess over. Ok so when are we dropping it?"

"Dropping what?" asked James, still staring up the stairs.

"Oh, look who's brooding now? The huge water balloon we've been talking about for the past hour."

"Are you guys really doing this?"

"Yea, Moony. Want the honors?" James asked.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Peter?"

"Not Wormtail, he'd probably mess it up."

"I'm sitting right here," Peter replied irritated. We all looked at him. "Well, I guess you're right," he said as he gave it another thought.

"I'll do it," I finally said. I waved my wand and a giant water balloon appeared over the common room. Then, I heard about thirty people scream as I released the levitation charm that was holding it up. I looked around at James, Remus and Peter and saw that they were all cracking up with me. We ran upstairs before any one start blaming us, but of course everyone knew we did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Well, James finally started listening to Sirius._ After James gave me the lily, I walked up to my room and conjured up a vase to put it in. I started getting ready for bed, glancing at the flower ever so often. After a few minutes, I heard lots of commotion and screaming coming from downstairs. _What are the marauders up to this time? _

Sure, enough, five minutes later Carly and Becca came storming up the stairs soaking wet.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"One word; Marauders," Carly answered as she reached for a towel out of her trunk.

"Black dropped a huge water balloon on half the common room. Me and Carly probably got the worst of it," Becca said angrily as she dried herself off with her wand and then pointed it at Carly.

"Thanks," Carly muttered as her clothes became dry.

"Those guys are such idiots. When are they going to grow up?"

"I don't think James will ever. Sirius probably gave him the idea of the lily. He probably planned on singing to me again like he did last month to apologize," I said.

"Sirius, huh?" Carly said with a grin.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Becca asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"What do you mean nothing? He was flirting with you all through lunch, and dinner, too," Carly replied. "Do you like him?"

"Carly! He wasn't flirting with me. He's James's best friend." I replied.

"So, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't do anything. It's not your fault that James is obsessed with you. He shouldn't keep guys from asking you out or you from going out with them. You don't want to go out with him. You hate his guts," Becca told me.

"Yea, but still. He's James best friend. Those two are inseparable. They wouldn't do anything to hurt the other. Sirius won't ask me out, even if he knows that I like him."

"Ha, so you do like him," Becca said.

"Who doesn't? The guy is gorgeous," Carly said.

"It doesn't matter if he's gorgeous. He's still a jerk," Becca replied.

"Oh, yeah. I had forgotten. You hate his guts!" Carly joked.

"I still don't understand how girls fall for him, no offense Lily," Becca said as she saw the face that Lily was giving her. "Do they only care for his good looks?" Becca was probably the only girl who hadn't fallen for Sirius. She had hated him since they were first years, on their boat ride to the castle. The Marauders, Sirius mainly, had pulled their first ever prank on her, not knowing that they would eventually end up in the same house. With what little magic he knew, Sirius had caused a gust of wind to blow up her skirt and reveal her teddy bear panties in front of all the first years. _That sounds familiar._ The first night in the common room had been an interesting one; once the two had found out they were in the same house, Becca had yelled at Sirius for at least twenty minutes.

"Well, he can be sweet sometimes. Like he is worried about me hanging out with Sev and he felt bad when James hexed me this morning."

"That's what he does when he's trying to get a girl," Becca said. "I still don't understand why the two of you don't see how much of a womanizer he is. None of his relationships last very long and every girl who he breaks up with ends up crying for the next two weeks."

"Jeez Becca, are you ever going to forgive Black? It's been four-almost five- years," Carly said as she quickly ran a brush through her long blonde hair and jumped into bed.

"Not until he stops trying to set a record of the most girls dated in seven years," Becca joked as she climbed into bed. "Night Carly. Night Lily."

"Night," both Carly and I replied. I glanced at the lily one more time before closing the curtains. For awhile, I couldn't clear my mind enough to fall asleep. Thoughts of Sirius and James kept crossing my mind and wouldn't disappear even when I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you see the look that Becca gave you?" James asked me as we walked into out dormitory. "It was like the glare of death."

"I'd watch you're back for awhile if I was you, Padfoot," Remus laughed. "She might try to beat the crap out of you while you're not looking. You know she's one of the best at hexes in our year."

"Don't worry about me, Moony. I know how to handle Carlton."

"One of these days, the two of you are gonna end up killing each other," joked James . "Can't you guys give it a break? Aren't the Slytherins supposed to be our worst enemies, not people in our own house?"

"It's been five years, Padfoot. Can't you two make up?" Moony asked climbing into bed.

"I don't know why the girl hates me so much. I've tried to apologize," I replied. I heard Remus give a small laugh and the he turned off the lights.

"I don't think dropping a water balloon on her head counts as an apology," Peter said after swallowing his last chocolate frog and closing the curtains around his four-poster bed.

"So, who's the new girl?" James asked me as he came over and sat down on my bed as I was stripping down into a t-shirt and boxers."What makes you think there's a new girl?" I snapped automatically, dropping the pants that I was holding.

"Jeez, Padfoot. You were completely out of it earlier. It must be a girl. What did she do? Turn you down or something?"

"Nah," I replied. I really wanted to change the subject. "So, are you going to try not to humiliate Lily anymore, now that you've finally figured out that she doesn't yell when you do something nice?"

"Yea, but I think she knew that it wasn't my idea to give her the flower."

"Probably. She has realized that most of your ideas involve embarrassing predicaments in the common room."

"Well, what should I do?"

"I don't know Prongs? Why don't you try and come up with ideas-erm, ones that don't embarrass her- like just talking to her or something?"

"That's a good idea!" James said.

"Good, now GET OFF MY BED!" I joked. I heard James stumbling around the dormitory trying to get into his bed in the dark. A few moments later I heard him close the curtains. I laid on my bed for quite awhile, trying to fall asleep, while the thoughts _James likes her, James likes her_, kept going through my head.

* * *

I almost slept right through my alarm the next morning, until a pillow hit me in the head. It had seemed like I just went to sleep.

"Come on Lily, do you want breakfast or not?" I heard Carly ask.

I groaned, got out of bed and ran to the shower. Ten minutes later I barged back into the room and found Becca and Carly sitting on their beds waiting for me, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Dang, Lily. Did you sleep at all last night?" Becca asked. I checked the mirror before I started doing my hair and found that I had circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. _How am I supposed to get rid of those?_

"Not much," I replied. "Carly could you do my makeup? I'd rather not walk around school looking like a zombie." Carly was the best at doing makeup with and without her wand. Coming from a muggle family just like me, her mother had been a makeup artist for movies and had taught Carly how to do makeup just as well.

Carly pointed her wand at me and had the circles covered up in an instant. I told her thanks, and then pointed my wand at my hair. I muttered a charm that would dry my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

"Come on, let's go," I told my friends.

As we walked down the stairs, we saw that there was a crowd standing around the bulletin board. The girls were glowing and the boys looked disgruntled. The crowd soon started to move towards the door and we were able to see what everyone had been looking at. A huge sign took up half the board and announced that there would be a New Year's Eve dance in the Great Hall. Fourth years and up were invited and younger students were allowed to go if an older student asked them.

"Oh, great," I moaned to Carly and Becca. "James is gonna pester me about being his date until I say yes."

"Just ignore him," Carly answered. "He'll give up soon enough."

"You can always hex him. That always keeps Black away from me," Becca told me.

The three of us walked downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. I kept glancing everywhere to make sure James wouldn't spring up somewhere unexpected and try, yet again, to ask me out. We got to the Great Hall without this happening, and saw that over night the Great Hall had been decorated with its usually Christmas trees. Christmas break was two weeks away.

Then, I spotted James. He was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. He looked like he had been about ready to jump up from the table when I walked in but someone had held him back and I had a slight idea who.

We took our seats at the table and started eating.

"Well, James hasn't come over yet," Carly stated.

"Give him time," I replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Lily had walked into the Great Hall, James had tried to jump out of his seat and go ask Lily to the New Year's dance, forgetting all that we had talked about last night.

"What?" James hissed at me when I pulled him back into his seat.

"I thought you were just going to talk to her for awhile? No more trying to ask her out," I told him as I stabbed a sausage and put it in my mouth.

"But, what if someone else asks her?" James said looking worried. He had stopped eating.

"Prongs, no one else will ask her. All of the other guys in the school are too afraid to ask her because they think that you will hex them if they even try," I replied, shoving a piece of toast in my mouth.

"But, if I don't ask her, people will think that I have given up and-wait," James stopped suddenly. He looked like he had an epiphany. "You ask her."

I had been drinking pumpkin juice at the time. His words had caused me to drop the goblet and spray juice across the table, hitting Peter. "WHAT?"

"You ask her," repeated James.

"Wait, I might not have heard you correctly," I said rubbing my ear. "You want me, your best mate, to ask Lily, the girl you've been obsessed with for the past four and a half years, to the dance?" James nodded. "WHY?"

"So, she'll think that I've given up on her and maybe I'll be able to start talking to her as a friend. Wasn't this what you were trying to get me to do?" James asked.

"You know, Prongs, that's not a bad idea," Remus said from across the table.

"Then, why don't you ask her?" I asked Remus.

"I was going to ask Carly," Remus said quietly. It had been a known fact for that past few months that Remus had developed a thing for Carly.

"You were? Good for you, Moony! How are things going-"

"Don't change the subject, Prongs! Why do you want me to ask her? Peter can," I said, somewhat frustrated.

"She wouldn't wanna go with me," Peter replied.

"You don't know that," I told him.

"Come on Padfoot, just ask her. Any girl would say yes to you," James told me. I had to agree with him. "You're my best mate. Please?"

"Who are you going to go with then?" I asked him.

"I could ask Becca."

"Well, as long as I don't have to go with her-" I broke off and stared down at my plate of half-eaten food. James had given me permission to ask out Lily, but he didn't know that I had some feelings for her. I thought about it for a few more minutes.

"Ok," I muttered still looking down at the table.

"You will! Thanks Padfoot," James said triumphantly as he slapped me on the shoulder.

_Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**CHAPTER 4**

"Wow," I said to Becca and Carly at the end of the day, while we were walking up the grand staircase to the common room. "James didn't try and ask me out all day."

"Yea, maybe he's finally given up," Carly said. I seriously doubted it.

"So, Carly, who do you want to go to the dance with," Becca asked her. Carly blushed a bright red and giggled.

"I think we know the answer to that question already," I whispered to Becca. We both knew that our friend had been developing a crush on Remus and we had a feeling that Remus felt the same way. There was always a spark between the two whenever they were in the same room. I thought they were perfect for each other. Carly was a shy muggle-born, who had a very sweet nature. She was very intelligent, probably one of the best in the year in almost all the classes. She had a little trouble with Potions, but she had me to help her out. Remus was probably the nicest guy I knew. He, along with Sirius and James, were the best students in the year. Remus was a prefect along with me and we had become pretty good friends in the past couple months. He was very loyal to his best friends and would never rat them out. I thought the two would be a perfect match. They always had something to talk about and were probably the two sweetest people I knew. Though, I always thought there was something that Remus wasn't telling me. I felt sorry for him; his mother had a very bad sickness that caused him to miss school every month.

"So, Remus, huh?" Becca asked her. Carly nodded and giggled.

"Do you think he'll ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. He likes you. I think he'll use the dance as a chance to finally ask you out," I replied. Carly looked extremely please when I said this.

"So, what about you Becca? Who do want to go with to the dance?" Carly asked Becca, still grinning.

"I don't really care. Who ever asks me, I suppose. I'd rather go alone," she replied. Becca had had a rough breakup the year before with a boy from Ravenclaw, Ian Wilkinson. They had dated for over a year and on their 18 month anniversary, Becca had tried to take a secluded shortcut to get to class, and had found it very occupied by Ian and a third year Hufflepuff. I wish I had seen what happened next because apparently the Hufflepuff had to take Ian to the hospital wing. Becca had jinxed him so well that he couldn't leave the hospital wing for a week. It took him a month after to stop croaking whenever he tried to talk. After Ian, she had shunned off boys. Becca was the toughest person I knew. She never got embarrassed and she always stood up for her friends. She was a match for James and Sirius in the D.A.D.A. area, which is why neither she nor Sirius would give up on hexing one another. They wanted to prove to the other that they were better. Becca was very competitive (I kept telling her to try out for the Quidditch, but she wouldn't listen to me). She didn't care about what other people said about her and she always spoke what she thought. Some people thought didn't like her too much but I couldn't imagine life at Hogwarts without Becca.

"OK, I have an idea. Since, you don't care who you go to the dance with, I dare you to go with the first boy that asks you," I told her. Becca never turned down a dare.

"Easy," she replied. "Do you want in on that dare? That way you can tell James that you already have a date. I'm sure you would rather go with anyone else than with James."

"Yea, but what happens if James is the first one who asks me?"

"Well, I'll make an exception," Becca replied.

"Fine, I'm in," I told her.

"You two are crazy. Aren't there any guys in the school that you want to go with?" Carly asked.

"Well, I know who I would like to go with, but I don't think that will ever happen," I told her, thinking of Sirius. "Phoenix tears." We had just gotten to the Fat Lady's portrait and I had given her the password.

"Well, I have a feeling you're about to be ambushed," Becca said as she climbed through the passageway first. "James is heading this way." Sure enough, I saw James heading over our way. He was easy to spot. His black hair stuck up in the back and if he thought that it was too straight, he would mess it up even more.

"Oh, great," I replied. _I might as well just get it over with._ Carly, Becca and I went and settled into our usual seats by the fire place. As soon as we sat down, James came and stood in front of us.

"Hey Carly. Hey Lily. Hey Becca, can I talk to you," James asked, looking towards me and Becca, who were sitting on the sofa.

I started to get up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Becca," James said somewhat cheerfully. All three of us glanced at each other. _Huh?_ I almost said that aloud. Becca looked confused. I looked towards her and nodded my head, telling her to go talk to him.

Becca got up and followed James to the far corner of the common room. Carly left her chair and crawled onto the sofa with me. We turned around so that we could kind of see what was going on with James and Becca. She had a confused look on her face the whole time James was talking to her. We couldn't see what James was saying because his back was facing her. Finally, we saw that Becca muttered, "OK," still with a bewildered look on her face.

James left Becca and walked over to the rest of the Marauders. I couldn't help but glance at Sirius. He actually looked somewhat sulky. Even though James had left, Becca was left in a state of petrification. Carly and I hopped over the sofa to find out what happened.

As soon as we got to Becca, she muttered, "Upstairs. Now." The three of us quickly climbed the stairs to get to our dormitory. I was really confused now. _What had James said to her?_ We got to our room and climbed onto the nearest bed.

"What happened Becca?" I asked.

"James just asked me to the dance."

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" Remus asked James when he came back to the table after asking Becca to the dance. I still didn't understand how James was able to ask Becca. That girl was a piece of work. _Whatever, at least I didn't have to go with her._

"She said she'd go, but she kinda freaked me out for a moment. The way she was starring at me, I thought she had been petrified," James replied. "So, what do you think Lily thought about that?"

"I don't know Prongs, but I guess you'll find out sooner or later," I replied.

"When are you going to ask Lily?"

"I don't know yet-"

"How are you gonna do it?"

"Prongs, chill out. I haven't figured it out yet," I said rather loudly. A couple people at the table next to us turned around. "So, Moony, did you talk to Carly yet?"

"No, I was going to talk to her tomorrow after Transfiguration," he replied, turning somewhat pink. He went back to finishing his Potions essay. I noticed that he was starting to look a bit peaky. It must be getting close to the full moon. Sure enough, I looked outside the window at a clear sky and saw that the moon was almost full. It was just recently that we figured out the truth about where Remus was going every month, and it definitely wasn't to visit his sick mother. Remus was a werewolf. Dumbledore had to pull a lot of strings with the school governors to allow Remus to come to school. Dumbledore believed that everyone should have a right to go to school if he or she wanted to. The Womping Willow on the school grounds had been planted over a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. That was where Remus went every full moon so he wouldn't be a danger to the rest of the students. We felt sorry for our friend and tried to come up with a way to help him. We had solved that problem this year. James, Peter and I had become animagi. That's where our nicknames came from. I was a dog. James was a stag, and Peter was a rat. We were able to keep Remus company as animals because a werewolf is only dangerous to people. We had only been out with Remus three times, but it was the most fun we'd ever had. I was definitely looking forward to the next time.

"Hey Moony, full moon's this week," I told him and gave James a grin.

"Yea, I know. Don't remind me. I have so much work to do," he replied. Though Remus had been scolding us about becoming illegal animagi, I knew that he was grateful for having company on full moons. He seemed much more at ease these days.

"What are we gonna do this week?" squeaked Peter.

"We can look for more secret passageways in and out of the school," James replied. We had found one last week that came out into Honeydukes. I had I feeling that one was going to get a lot of use.

I glanced back outside again and my thoughts strayed back to Lily as Peter and James tried to decide what to do at the next full moon, while Remus tried to convince them that they shouldn't do anything that would cause him to run into people. I had know idea what to say to her or when to talk to her about the dance. But, I knew that I had better do it soon because James was going to be breathing down my neck until I did.

* * *

"He did what?" I asked her, stunned. "What the hell? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But I couldn't say no because of your dare. Whatever, I don't really care. You don't have to go with him anymore," Becca told me.

"Yea, I guess not," I replied. _Had James finally given up on me? _My mood suddenly brightened. "I don't have to deal with James trying to ask me out! I could sing!"

"Please don't," Becca joked. "My eardrums still haven't recovered from your rendition of Build Me up Buttercup at the karaoke party last spring."

I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" she laughed. "So I guess that means you can go with anyone you want. They won't have to deal with James trying to hunt them down."

"Yea, anyone," I sighed.

"You want to go with Sirius, don't you," Carly said. I nodded. I still didn't think that he would ask me to the dance because of James's infatuation with me. For some reason, I didn't think James was over me. You can't get over a person that you have been obsessed with for five years in one day. This was probably just another one of his crazy schemes to get me to like him or something.

Carly and Becca were already trying to decide what to wear on New Years while I was getting ready for bed. Becca had some witch fashion magazines that her mom had sent her last week. Once I was done, I climbed into bed and said good night to the two. For awhile I thought of Sirius and James. _Had James finally gotten over me? Would Sirius be able to ask me to the dance?_ Again, my thoughts kept me awake for most of the night.

The next morning, Transfiguration class seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't grasp what Professor McGonagall was saying. I did however notice that James kept poking Sirius in the shoulder as if he was trying to get him to do something. Finally, it had seemed like six hours, class ended. Becca, Carly and I gather up our books and headed out the door to go to lunch.

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you?" Remus had caught up to us. Me and Becca glanced at each other, trying to conceal our smiles.

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall," Becca told Carly with a wink. We walked off to get lunch.

Ten minutes later, Carly came running into the Great Hall.

"Remus just asked me to the dance!" she squealed with a huge grin on her face.

"See, we told you he would ask you!" I said, excited for her.

For the rest of lunch, we analyzed everything that Remus had said. It seemed like he wanted to take Carly out before the dance, too, but they hadn't decided on anything yet.

After lunch we headed for the library because we didn't have any classes the rest of the day. We were trying to get McGonagall's essay out of the way. I was a little distracted because I was the only one of my friends that didn't have a date yet. I knew it had only been a day since the dance had been announced but I didn't even have James to turn down. I didn't know what guys would be available once the whole school found out that James was going with Becca. I had been dared to go out with the first guy who asked me but I wasn't so sure that I wanted to take this bet anymore.

* * *

I was already in the library when Lily, Becca and Carly had walked in. I didn't want them to see me so I went behind one of the bookshelves and pretended to be looking for a book while Madam Pince came down the row of books. I couldn't believe what James was asking me to do.

Once the girls had all their school work out I went over to the table.

"Hey Lily, Carly, Carlton- can I work with you?" Becca gave me a glare.

"As long as you don't expect to copy my work," Becca said darkly.

"Why would I want to copy anything that you've written? Its not ever that great" I replied.

"I am-"

"VIOCES!" Madam Pince had come over to scold Becca, who had gotten a little loud. I gave her a satisfied grin and turned to Lily. Becca sat across the table fuming.

"Well, I'd rather not have to waste an entire afternoon with an arrogant toerag. Come on Carly, lets go study in the common room," Becca said as she cleaned up her notes with her wand.

"See you later Lily. Sirius." I thought I saw her give Lily a grin.

As soon as they left, I turned to Lily. "So are you working on McGonagall's essay?"

"Yea, do you need help with it? I won't let you copy mine but I'll help you with it."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with essay that Slughorn assigned me the other day because I messed up my Draught of Peace. He wants me to write an essay on how to brew it correctly." _I might as well get Lily to help me with my potions because she was the best in our year at potions. _

"Alright," she replied smiling. "Oh, thanks for the flower the other day. It was beautiful." _Damn, she knew it was my idea._

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to look confused and innocent.

"Haha, I know that it was your idea for James to give me the flower to apologize. What was his idea? To give me a singing card?"

"Close, he wanted to serenade you," I laughed.

"Again? Doesn't he know how bad his singing is?"

"Remus told him. I don't think the common room could stand another song from him," I replied still laughing. "Hey, if I remember correctly, you broke some mirrors at karaoke last year." She punched me lightly on the shoulder and then started to laugh.

"Hey! I wasn't as bad as that seventh year guy!"

"Sure…" I joked. I remembered the guy she was talking about. He was pretty bad. _Did this girl ever get embarrassed? _We caught each others' eye while we were laughing. _I had to do it._ "So, you heard about the New Year's dance, right?" She nodded, still giggling a little. "Do you want to go with me?"

Lily stopped laughing at once and stared at me with a confused and shocked face. I couldn't decide if I wanted her to say yes or no. She didn't say anything for a moment, and then she slowly started to smile. "Yes!"

I couldn't help it; I grinned, too. "So about this potions essay…"

**Author's note: So, i don't think this was my best, i'll probably work on this chapter a little bit more, but I wanted to put it up quickly because I won't be able to write for awhile. College life is finally taking its toll. I stayed up kinda late writing it so i don't know how bad my grammer is. thanks for the reviews and please write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 5**

It seemed that the school had so much to talk about after that day in the library. No one could quite grasp the fact that Sirius had asked me, the girl that his best friend had been obsessed with for the past five years, to the New Year's dance. I was as shocked as the rest of the school. For a day, most students thought that Sirius and James had had a falling out, but everyone learned that wasn't true when the two Marauders caused all the suits of armor to form a blockade in front of the Great Hall after breakfast the next morning. Half the school was not able to get to their classes. The Marauders and most of the Gryffindors along with a few Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs missed their first class of the day. Their magic had been so good that Professor Dumbledore had to be called from his office to get the suits of armor to move.

The rest of the week had past without anything else too eventful happening. I was walking back to the common room with Sirius on Friday night (he had been doing that week), when I heard what sounded like a stampede coming behind me.

"LILY!" I turned around at the sound of Carly's voice. She was sprinting down the corridor towards us.

"Hold on a second," I told Sirius. We stopped and waited for Carly to catch up. When she did, I noticed that she was panting. She had probably run all the way from the Great Hall. "What's up, Car?"

"Remus just invited me to Hogsmeade tonight. I need something to wear." If she hadn't been out of breathe, she would have been jumping up and down.

"Sure, Carly. But hang on, how are you two gonna get to Hogsmeade. We aren't allowed off the campus until Hogsmeade weekends," I asked her a little confused.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise," said Carly. Her energy was coming back and she was grinning excitedly.

"Ok, but I hope you two don't get caught. Let's go find you something to wear," I told her and glanced at Sirius. He looked like he was trying to stay out of the conversation, seeing as he was staring up at the ceiling.

"You know how to sneak off to Hogsmeade, don't you?" I whispered to him as I tugged on his arm, as Carly was bouncing off ahead of us. I had never seen her act like this before.

I glanced at Sirius and saw a mischievous smile slide onto his face. "I'll show you sometime," he replied quietly.

I didn't really understand where this was going with him. Sure, the past couple of days, he had been walking me everywhere around the castle, but that was about it. I had a feeling that he liked me. _I mean he did ask me to the dance._ But he hadn't even tried to kiss me yet. That was not like Sirius at all. All of his past relationships, if you would call them that, were filled with lust. They didn't last that long and basically if whenever Sirius was seen with the girl, they were making out in some secluded corner or broom closet. I mean, I was fine with the Sirius that was walking me to my next class but it wasn't the Sirius that I and the rest of the school were used to.

"Phoenix tears." We had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and Carly had given her the password. "I'll go get Becca and meet you in our room," she told me as she ran off to get Becca who was talking to her older sister, Lindsey, by the fireplace.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked Sirius, trying to give him a hint, even though I knew I had a ton of homework that needed to be done by Monday and probably was not going to have any free time.

"Well, me and James have Quidditch practice tomorrow morning and then Remus is forcing us to work on our homework so we don't have to do any of it over the holidays. You?" He tried to avoid my eyes as he was standing beside me. I didn't understand why.

"I've got all that homework, too. I was thinking along the same lines as Remus about getting it done before the holidays," I replied, and then I thought I'd better take the initiative. "Do you want to work together to do Slughorn's assignment? I know you might need some help," I added jokingly as I gave him a small punch on the arm.

He glanced at me and finally said, "Sure. I'll come find you after practice. Now, go help Carly before she hexes me," he said laughing. Carly was standing at the top of the stairs, glaring at Sirius because he was keeping me from helping her find an outfit.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I ran up the stairs laughing when I saw Carly's face. She was trying to look angry but because of her sweet personality and face, she failed miserably at it.

"What are you laughing at?" Carly asked. "Oh, never mind. Just come on. I told Remus I would meet him in an hour." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, still laughing at her change in personality.

* * *

I watched Lily get pulled into her room by Carly before heading to the table where James, Remus and Peter were sitting. I noticed that James was still looking at the staircase. I still didn't understand why James wanted me to take her. I knew that he was already jealous that she had said yes to me. I don't think he actually thought the she would say yes, seeing as I was one of the Marauders and one of her best friends hated my guts. But just recently he realized that he could ask me tons of questions about Lily since I spent a lot of time with her. His mood had improved slightly.

"So, Moony, what's this about you taking Carly to Hogsmeade?" I asked Remus as I sat down at the table.

Remus blushed and James and Peter look appalled. "Well, I thought…"

"We agreed to keep the passages out of the school a secret," James said.

"You guys wouldn't let me take a girl down one," I agreed with James.

"You guys know how I feel about Carly. I wanted to take her on a special date," Remus replied, looking somewhat saddened.

"Executive decision," James said. "If one of us needs to take a girl on a very special date, that Marauder can reveal one of the secret passageways. Anyway, Moony will make it up to us. Full moon is on Sunday." He slapped Moony on the back.

"Don't remind me," he replied. "I was having a good week."

"Aww, come on Moony. You know you have fun on our outings," James said.

"You do realize that you all have class on Monday morning," he replied.

"When has that stopped us before?" piped up Peter, who had just swallowed a Fizzing Whizbee and started to levitate out of his seat.

"Come on Moony. Are you saying you don't want company on Sunday? To keep some sense of your mind while you transform?" I asked him and I knew I hit a soft spot. I watched Remus glare at me. He hated becoming a werewolf. He lost his human thoughts as he became the beast and had no sense of control. However, since Peter, James and I had been joining him during the full moon, he had begun to slowly be able to keep some of his humanness during the transformation. He occasionally had some outbursts but me and James had been able to keep him in check because we transformed into large animals. I knew Remus was so grateful that we went with him.

"Thank you guys," Remus replied, quietly. We let the matter drop.

"Hey Moony, Carly is coming down," I whispered to him, when I saw her, Lily and Becca coming down the stairs. Remus looked up from table and smiled. He had a reason to. Lily and Becca had done an amazing job getting her ready. She was wearing a tight, v-neck red sweater of I don't know what material, but it looked really soft. She wore tight jeans, which along with the sweater, showed off the curves that I didn't know she had. I was used to seeing her in her Hogwarts uniform and being weighed down with loads of books. Her hair was pulled back and high to show off her neck. She looked hot.

"Padfoot, don't even think about it," Moony said under his breath to me. He must have seen my face. But I couldn't help it. His eyes were wowed, too.

"I wouldn't think of it Moony," I whispered back. I glanced at Lily, who was walking down the stairs with Becca, behind Carly. I was already facing a problem about a girl and one of my best friends. I didn't need another one.

"Go get her Moony," James whispered to him as Moody got up to go meet Carly. He gave her a hug and then took her hand to walk out the passageway.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Peter asked. He looked kind of depressed because he had finished his last Fizzing Whizbee.

____________________________

The next morning I woke up to a pillow hitting me on the head. "Whazgoinon?" I yelled with a start, still half asleep.

"Quidditch practice. Your alarm went off a half an hour ago," I heard James reply quietly, so not to wake Remus or Peter. Remus had gotten back way past midnight. Apparently his date had gone really well and now he and Carly were probably going to be an item.

I looked at the clock and groaned. 6:00 AM. "Why do we have to get up so early?" I moaned to James.

"Wood wants to get in a lot of practice time before the Hufflepuff match. I think we've got a long practice ahead of us." Patrick Wood was the seventh year Keeper and Captain. He was determined to win the Quidditch cup this year as a captain. The Hufflepuff match wasn't even until next month. "Come on Pads."

I groaned again and got out of bed and tried three times to get my clothes on correctly. Then me and James left the room to go down to the Quidditch pitch. We saw that the rest of the team was still in the locker room. We were running a little late. Me and James ran into the locker room and saw that Wood was discussing a play laid out on a board. I noticed that there were a few more boards underneath. It might take awhile to even get out to the pitch. We must have been sitting there for an hour. I fell asleep on Maggie Cleveland's, one of the chasers, shoulder. Finally, James, who was sitting on my other side, punched me in the shoulder. "Wake up before Wood notices," he hissed. We were finally going to the pitch.

Two hours later, James and I barged into the Great Hall to get breakfast. Both of us were in a bad mood. We spotted Peter and Remus, who was sitting next to Carly, and went to sit next to them. I noticed that Lily was sitting across from Carly so I went and sat next to her. I couldn't tell from his face if James was jealous of me or happy that Lily didn't get up straight away when she saw that James sat down near her, squeezed in between Remus and Becca. Becca did not look pleased that I was joining the breakfast party.

"How was practice?" Lily asked me, but James felt the need to answer.

"It was awful. We weren't even practicing for the first hour. Wood spent that time teaching us about a hundred different plays," James said and then yawned.

"It wasn't that bad," I said.

"Well, I didn't sleep through it," James joked. "Anyway, after an hour of listening to Wood talk about the plays, we spent 2 hours practicing them. It's gotten really cold outside. I had to do a spell to defrost myself."

Both me and James piled our plates high with food. We were starving, seeing as we weren't able to eat anything before practice. The house-elves had overdone themselves this morning. There were about fifty different types of food spread across the table. I was surprised because it wasn't the holidays yet, but I didn't care because it meant more food for me.

"Do you guys want to start working on your homework after breakfast? We could work on Flitwick's essay." Remus asked when he finished his plate.

"Actually, Lily said she would help me with that Potions essay," I told Remus. I had actually been looking forward to some time in the library alone with Lily, without James breathing down our backs. I didn't feel so bad about these plans because Lily was the one who asked me. However, James looked up at me and I could see thoughts being processed.

"Could you help me Lily?" James asked. _Oh crap. Looks like he is jealous. There went our plans._ "I don't understand what Slughorn was talking about on Friday."

Lily looked at me and I gave her a pleading look. It took a couple of minutes before she said, "Fine," between her teeth.

We got up from the table and started walking to the library as a group. Remus, Carly, Peter and Becca decided that they were going to join me, Lily and James. _There went alone time with Lily._ I noticed that James was chatting animatedly to Becca, so I slowed down to get behind the group. I got behind Lily, who was standing on the opposite side of James, next to Peter, and grabbed her arm to pull her backwards.

"Sorry," I muttered to her and she glared at me. "I'll make it up to you later." I took her hand and held it the rest of the way, while the rest of the group was talking amongst themselves.

* * *

"So, that went exactly as planned," I thought to myself sarcastically as me, Sirius, James, Becca, Remus, Carly, and Peter walked back to the common room after being kicked out of the library at 8:30 at night for getting on Madam Pince's nerves. After spending so many hours with each other, Becca and Sirius had started to get annoyed with each other and another one of their arguments had broken out. Madam Pince had stopped them from hexing each other at the right moment and then kicked all of us out, something that she had wanted to do all day. My "date" with Sirius had not worked out at all. _Why did he have to mention that I was helping him with his Potions in front of James?_ I didn't understand what was going on with him. He asked me to the dance, obviously James has no problem with it, seeing as he asked Becca before Sirius asked me.

We got back to the common room and decided to hang out by the fire. Remus and Carly were snuggling on the couch. Their date had gone really well, seeing as Carly ran into our room at 1:00 am last night and screamed, "Remus kissed me!" waking up both me and Becca in the process. I had a feeling they were going to become inseparable. Peter, James and Becca decided to play a game of exploding snap on the floor. James had been trying to Becca entertained for most of the night. The two were getting along pretty well. Sirius and I were sitting on opposite sides, watching the game. It was getting pretty intense, seeing as Becca and James were pretty competitive people. It was very entertaining to watch.

At 10:30, we all decided to go to bed because James and Sirius had gotten up early, and it had been a long day of doing homework, which we finished just before we were kicked out of the library. Becca and I started climbing up the stairs as Carly kissed Remus good night and then ran after us.

Carly and Becca had fallen asleep just as they had put their heads down on their pillows. But for some reason, I could not fall asleep. I went over to the window and sat on the bench and just stared at the night sky for awhile, thinking. I noticed that it was almost the full moon and I stared around at the constellations trying to find the Dog Star, the one Sirius was named after. Then I realized that something was flying just outside the window. It took me a minute to realize what it was, and then I opened the window.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I hissed at him. I couldn't believe that he was on his broomstick outside my window.

"Making it up to you."

**Author's Note: So, sorry about the somewhat of a cliffhanger. I asked my roomate, who was the first one to read this story, if I should leave it with a cliffhanger or not and she told me to do the cliffhanger...and thanks for the reviews!!! and I know people are reading this, so please leave some reviews! I might not be able to update for awhile because exams are getting close...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Well here's my 6th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had finals and who knows what else to do, but now I'm on winter break so I should be able to update faster. My goal is to be done before I go back to school. Enjoy. And thanks for comments. Please write more!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Making it up to you," he said as he reached out his hand as if to pull me onto his broomstick. "Come on. I wanna take you somewhere."

I eyed the broomstick with caution. Broomsticks hadn't been my favorite thing in the world since our first flying lesson back in first year. I had wanted to learn how to fly so much and was so excited for that lesson I had practically dragged Becca and Carly down to the Quidditch pitch. I had mounted the broom alright but than the instructor told us it was time to push off from the ground and then come straight back down, when I instead had just heard the words "push off" and leapt into the air. I must have gone about 50 ft into the air, when I realized that everyone was screaming at me to come down. Then I it hit me that I had no idea how to stop. I did eventually come down, along with receiving a broken arm, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. Ever since then I had not gotten on a broomstick.

"Sirius, you can't be serious," I told him worriedly. "Me and broomsticks don't go together."

"Oh, come on Lily. It will be alright. I'll be right here and you can hold on as tight as you need to."

I eyed the broomstick again. _I can't believe he's doing this._ In about 5 seconds I had made my decision. Sirius Black was outside **my** window, offering to take **me** on a ride on his broomstick. It seemed like something from a fairytale. There was no way I could refuse. "Hang on, let me get my coat."

I sprinted over towards my trunk and took coat out and dashed back towards the window, not wanting this to be a dream. He was still there. Sirius stretched out his hand and I took it as he pulled me onto the broom. "Hold on," he told me as we took off into the crisp night sky.

* * *

_What was I thinking? James is gonna murder me in bed._ Lily was on the back of my broomstick holding onto me as tight as humanly possible. I was only supposed to take her to the dance, nothing more. When he finds out about this…I couldn't even think of what his reaction would be.

"Uh, Lily, could you possibly loosen your grip? I can't breathe," I asked her. I felt her grip loosen just a little bit. I still couldn't breathe too well. "Come on Lily, its ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Her arms loosened to a spot that allowed me to breathe comfortably, but I could feel her face buried into my back.

"Where did you want to take me?" I heard her whimper from behind.

"Well, part of what I wanted you to see was the ride there. But you can't see anything with your eyes closed." I felt her head move away from my back, then I heard a shriek. "Lily, its ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry. The last time I was on a broomstick, I broke almost every bone in my body," she replied irritably and her grip on me tightened again.

"You haven't been on one since?" I replied shocked. "But that was in first year. I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"Where are we going, Black?" she asked again even more irritated.

"Come on Lily, let me show you the best part about riding a broom. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?"

I didn't get an answer but I felt her head lift away from my back for a second time, only this time there was no shriek. I chanced a glance backwards at her and saw her awed expression. I knew what she was experiencing. The first time I had ridden a broomstick had been the year before I started at Hogwarts. I had stolen one of my father's broomsticks after getting in a fight with my parents, just to escape everything. I had no idea how to ride one but it came naturally to me. I had taken off and flew over London at 10 o'clock at night. It was astonishing, nothing else could compare to it. There was so much to see and all of it was amazing. The lights of all of London had glistened like a thousand different colored stars in the night sky. Everything was tiny; it looked like I could pick up one of those muggle cars in my own hands and use it as a toy. I felt invincible, like nothing could control me, especially my parents. That was one of the most memorable nights of my life. It might have even surpassed the night I became a Gryffindor, despite my family's history. Heck, it might have even beaten the night I lost my virginity. _Woah, there's something I thought I never say. Something that's better than sex._ And now, it thrilled me to let someone else experience a broomstick ride for the first time.

Now, we weren't flying over London or anything, but it still was a sight to see. All of the trees of the Forbidden Forest were rushing by and we were at a height where they looked like toys. It was almost a full moon, so most of the grounds were illuminated from its light. And the candlelight from the castle gave the grounds an ominous flickering effect. It was still amazing.

"Wow!" I heard Lily say, breath taken. "I've really missed out haven't I?"

"Incredible isn't it?" I said turning around.

"Incredible," she replied softly still awed. Her grip had relaxed and she was smiling.

"Alright let's go," I said and we sped off into the night sky.

* * *

I couldn't help but grin. The view was amazing. I had never seen anything like it, and the scenery wasn't that bad either. Sirius had never looked so amazing. The wind in his hair and the moonlight surrounding him, I had never seen a more beautiful picture. He was already the most gorgeous guy in the school and this scene just intensified his beauty. I couldn't help but trust him as he sped off into the night sky, circling around the grounds. My fear of the broomstick evaporated and I was able to enjoy this so much more. "Woo hoo!" I screamed, having the time of my life. Sirius looked back and laughed. We shot over the school grounds, past the lake and off towards the mountains. I know Sirius wanted me to look that the beautiful scenery, but I didn't want to take my eyes off him; he looked too gorgeous. I eventually did look away as we grew closer to the mountains. _Where was he taking me? _As soon as we reached the mountains, Sirius urged the broomstick to go higher and faster till we would reach the top of the highest peak. As we raced to the top, I thought I caught glimpses of a few foxes and deer going to sleep for the night and even an owl trying to capture its prey. I saw a cave big enough for three grown men to stay in closer to the top, surrounded by hundreds of evergreens covered in snow. Finally, Sirius landed the broomstick on what looked like the highest peak in the mountain range.

"Close your eyes and don't look until I tell you to," he said to me, as he but his large, muscular hands in front of my eyes. I let him turn me around to face the way we had come from, looking out off the mountain. "This is my favorite spot, probably in the entire country. I found it one night when I got extremely bored and just wanted to go on a broom ride and do something. I've never shown anyone else, and I doubt anyone else knows about it because I'm probably the only one crazy enough to fly this high into the mountains."

He moved his hands away from my face and said, "You can open your eyes now." And so I did, and looked at the most beautiful sight that I had ever laid eyes on (even more gorgeous than Sirius).

We were at the highest peak in the mountain range, standing on top or a rock that jutted out from the edge of the mountain. We were high enough to see miles and miles away. The lake extended for miles and there was a perfect reflection of the almost full moon rippling across it. There was not a cloud in the sky and so some of the brightest stars could even be seen reflected on the surface of the water. The only lights, other than the stars and the moon, came from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. I had never known that we were so far away from civilization. The light from the moon created a border of light surrounding the tops of the mountains that somewhat lighted up the valley. The only sounds that could be heard were the slight breeze of wind and every now and then, an owl hooting in the night. It was so peaceful. I almost forgot that we were in a war which caused terror and stress within the entire school. It was the first time in ages I had finally felt relaxed.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked quietly as a lone owl flew across the night sky in front of the moon. I had almost forgotten that he was there. He had taken my hand in his. I turned around and looked at him. I knew my face said it all. There were no words to describe how the scene had affected me and how beautiful I thought it was. He took my other hand and pulled me in closely.

"Thank you," I told him softly, my mouth close to his. I could feel his warm breathe across my face and I was heavily breathing in his amazing, musky scent. It was a few long seconds of hesitation before his warm lips met mine and we kissed passionately into the night.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed on that rock. I just remembered finally ending that amazing kiss and then cuddling Lily for hours, not saying anything, while over looking the surroundings. I hadn't remembered that spot being so beautiful because now Lily was there.

After a few hours, Lily had eventually fallen asleep in my arms. I thought it would be best that I should take her back to her dormitory before Becca and Carly wake up and find that she wasn't in her four-poster bed. I pulled her onto the broomstick in front of me so that I could hold her in place without waking her, and took off back to the castle.

Those few amazing hours, I had not thought of James one bit, but as we got closer and closer to the castle, my usually amount of worry came swimming back into my head. _That place always relaxes me._ Thoughts of James shouting, "Betrayal" and "Supposed to be my best mate" started to flow across my mind. I had no idea what to do. I hadn't felt this way about another girl before, but I had never had a real family before. James was like a long lost brother to me. He had always been there for me when my real family wasn't. But Lily was the first girl that I had ever "dated" whose pants I didn't want to get into right away. I actually wanted to be in a relationship with her and have it last for more than a week.

As we got closer and closer to the castle, my thoughts became more stressed and chaotic, but once we finally reached Lily's window, I had made my decision and vowed to not let myself get worked up over the subject again. "Alohomora," I whispered to unlock her window and let myself in. I flew the broom into the open window only to find Carly and Becca glaring at me.

"WHERE HAVE-" Becca started to shout, but I put a finger to my mouth and indicated that Lily was asleep."- you been?" Becca glared at me. Carly, on the other hand, had a smirk on her face.

"Just let me put her in bed and I'm sure she'll explain in the morning," I told the two girls. I pulled Lily off the broomstick and carried her to her bed, put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, looky here mister. Carly and I have been scurrying around the tower, looking everywhere for her. We thought she had be abducted by death eaters or something. You owe us some kind of explanation," Becca hissed at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you whatever you want tomorrow. Just whatever you do, don't tell James," I replied and I jumped on my broomstick and shot out the window to my dormitory, to sneak in without waking anyone, especially James.

**Author's note: Well, I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, and kind of gushy. But I didn't think anything else belonged in this chapter but that night. Let me know what you think. Please review!!! Thanks WolfAsh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Becca and Carly.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

The last thing that I remembered was cuddling with Sirius on top of that mountain looking at the beautiful view, but now I had a strange feeling that I wasn't there anymore. I felt fluff and something warm covering me. I groaned because I knew I was back at Hogwarts in my own bed. I opened my eyes hopefully to see if Sirius was there, but instead found two sets of eyes glaring at me.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up," Becca scolded at me.

"Why, what time is it?" I asked and jumped out of bed. I hated missing most of the day for sleep. I hardly ever slept past 9, even on weekends. I felt so unaccomplished missing half the day for sleep.

"Oh, you missed breakfast and lunch-" Becca glanced at her watch- "and dinner, too. Its 7:45 in the evening." I groaned again.

"So, Sirius already told us his side of the story this morning at breakfast while the rest of the Marauders were still asleep, but we haven't heard your story so spill." Both Carly and Becca were still staring at me, but I didn't want to give too many details. I didn't want to tell them about Sirius's spot because I'm sure that he didn't want too many people to know about it.

"What's there to tell?" I replied and shrugged. "He showed up at the window and took me for a ride on his broom."

"_You_ got on a _broom_?" Becca said shocked. I nodded. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans would get on a broom, willingly. And, what else happened?"

"Nothing, that's it," I replied.

"You were gone for a few hours. Did something else happen?" Becca asked, trying to get more out of me.

"Did you kiss?" Carly asked quietly.

"Yes, and that's it." Carly squealed and Becca looked a mixture of shocked, appalled and relieved.

"What? He didn't try to get in your pants," Becca questioned. Part of her whole reason for hating the guy, along with that incident first year, was the fact that he couldn't date a girl without trying to sleep with her. "I mean he took you out on a romantic broom ride and didn't even try?"

I shook my head and I couldn't even comprehend the face that Becca now made. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. That's not like Black at all. There isn't a girl in school that he's 'dated' that he hasn't slept with or tried to sleep with. Something's up and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh, come on Becca. Could it possibly be that he actually really likes Lily and doesn't want to screw things up?" Carly asked her.

"No that can't be it," Becca replied. I was so used to her rudeness that I didn't even try to retort her comment. She always told the truth and what her thoughts were exactly, which were part of the reasons I loved having her as a friend. She was never dull company. "I'll find out why. Just you wait." And with that, she stormed out of the room.

"So, how was the kiss?" Carly asked as she jumped into my bed. I had never known Carly to into this kind of stuff. She was always the bookworm. I guess her dating Remus had changed things.

"Perfect. He was an amazing kisser," I told her, drifting off into thought about last night. I wanted to change the subject so I wouldn't end up spilling the beans about Sirius's secret spot. "So how are things with you and Remus?" That got her really excited and she launched into a discussion about their last date and how he had to leave today to visit his sick mother at St. Mungo's. _She must really like him._

"And so then, we-" Carly had got cut off in mid-sentence as Becca had just stormed into the room.

"I can't find a single one!" Becca growled, as she stormed over to her bed and flopped down.

"A single who?" I asked.

"Marauder. It's like they've fallen off the face of the earth. I looked everywhere and they're usually not hard to find. You just have to look for lots of commotion and people screaming and they'll usually be ten feet away."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. I'm sure there somewhere having fun and doing something illegal."

* * *

"Ouch, Wormtail! That was my foot, again!" That was the third time Peter had stepped on my foot since we left the common room. James, Peter and I were heading down to the Whomping Willow under James's invisibility cloak that he had inherited from his father, to meet up with Remus, who had probably changed into a werewolf by now.

"James, we either need a bigger invisibility cloak or Peter's feet need to shrink," I told James, while hopping around on one leg and trying not reveal ourselves by accident.

"Sorry, just be glad we have this cloak. We wouldn't have been able to do have the pranks we've done these past four and a half years. I guess we'll just have to shrink Wormtail's feet." Peter whimpered.

"Jeez, don't be such a wimp, Pettigrew. We're only joking," I told him and slapped him on the shoulder. It was getting harder and harder for the three of us to fit under the cloak since none of us seemed to stop growing. We now had to duck a little in order to cover our feet.

"Speaking of pranks, are you ready for our next one for Snape?" We had been planning this prank all this morning. I didn't have anything to worry about at the time, like Lily accidentally telling James about last night, because she had been asleep all day, so I was able to help out without being distracted.

"Yeah, its gonna be sweet! But we can't pull it till like Tuesday or Wednesday because Remus is the only one that can get into the prefects' bathroom and he'll need a few days to recover," James replied. "Ok, we don't need the cloak anymore if we transform now."

We had just left the castle through the front doors. James took off the invisibility cloak once we had gotten into some shadows of the castle so we wouldn't be seen transform. As soon as I could, I transformed and raced towards the Whomping Willow as fast as my four legs could take me with Prongs and Wormtail close behind, ready for another amazing night off the castle grounds.

_____________________

"James, Sirius, you guys have to get up or we'll be late for McGonagall's class," Remus all but shouted at us. He had recovered quickly from Sunday night, seeing as he only missed Monday classes and he was rather awake. I still hadn't recovered from two late nights in a row and early classes yesterday. James and Peter had to drag me out of bed yesterday. This was the last week of classes before break, so we really weren't doing anything new. We just had to turn in final homework assignments. I really didn't see the point of going to classes because we weren't doing anything, but Remus was dragging us all. He apparently saw a point to them. I decided to let him drag us off to class and listen to him because without his help, we wouldn't be able to pull the prank on Snape that we had been planning for later today.

"Alright Moony, I'm up. I'm up," I heard James from the bed next to me. I heard his curtain being pulled back and sheets being tossed aside. Then- _**Whomp!**_

"Ouch! Prongs, what was that for?" I had just been hit in the side of the head by a pillow. I guess I had forgotten to pull my curtains closed last night.

"If I have to get up, so do you," he replied rather bitterly and stormed out of the room. _What was his problem?_ I jumped out of bed and followed him to the bathroom. He had been acting rather strange last night and hadn't said much, but I hadn't thought much about it. I had to find out what was wrong with my best friend, so I cornered him at one of the sinks.

"Prongs, what's eating you?" He glared at me.

"I saw you and Lily-" _Oh crap, we were making out earlier in what I thought was a secluded passageway._ "-hugging." _Phew, he just saw us hugging._

"James, I was just hugging her. She had had a bad day; her cat died at home. I tried to be nice to her and be her friend. Have you tried just talking to her yet and tried to be just friends first? She could really use some cheering up now." At my words, I saw James instantly relax.

"Oh, ok Padfoot. I knew you wouldn't do try anything with her. Let's get to class," he replied and headed back to the dormitory to get dressed. I couldn't believe I was lying to him. I hated myself for it.

Five minutes later, Remus had us all rushing through the halls to get to Transfiguration. We made it just in time. James and I headed to our normal seats behind Becca and Lily; however, as I went to sit down, I realized that I had lost James. I turned around and saw that he had produced at bouquet of lilies from his wand and had given them to Lily.

"I heard that you had had a bad day yesterday. I hope these cheer you up," I heard James tell her. _What was this all about?_

"Aww, thanks James. That was really nice for once," she replied, with a shocked and amused looked on her face.

"Mr. Potter, please deal your romantic life after class and please take your seat next to Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall's strict voice came out of nowhere. "Now, we're just going to review today because there's no point of starting anything new now that break is a week away." I groaned. _Not more review._ I was going to hex Remus later, after we had pulled this prank.

"Alright, time for Phase One of Operation S.G.P." James announced to me, Remus and Peter.

"What the hell does S.G.P. stand for?" Peter said. "Why do I always get left out of the naming of the operations?"

"Peter they're not that hard to figure out. We just name them. Nothing special," James replied.

"I thought we were naming it Operation Turpin?" I asked James.

"Why would we name it Operation Turpin? That has nothing to do with anything," James replied.

"I dunno. I thought it just sounded cool," I replied and shrugged my shoulders. "It just sounded like it would fit."

"Would you three stop arguing? Snape is on the way," Remus snapped. "Sirius, are you ready with the balloons?"

"Yep Moony. Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered. The balloons filled with pink paint rose into the air above and unsuspecting Snape.

"On the count of three, release them. 1-2-3!" James said and laughed as the balloons landed right on top of Snape's greasy head. "Sweet, he's running off to the Prefect's bathroom to take a shower. Remus, you're on for Phase Two of the operation." Remus ran off with a bag of clothes towards the bathroom. James, Peter and I walked off to get lunch.

"So, James, what was with the flowers today in Transfiguration?" I asked as we sat down and started pilling our plates with food. Peter had already gone for the desserts.

"Well, you told me to try and be nice to her, so what better way than to give her flowers when she was upset." He started to cut his ham. In amazement, I cast my eyes around the Great Hall. I couldn't believe he was actually starting to listen to me about girls. _He really likes Lily._ I started to tear apart a chicken leg, when Remus came running into the Hall.

"I made the switch. He should be running down the staircase any minute." Remus was carrying a bag of clothes covered in pink paint. Peter, James and I jumped out of our seats and ran out to the staircase. A bunch of others, who had realized that we had pulled another prank, followed us out of the Great Hall.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Snape came running down the staircase in a pair of tight, shinny, gold pants and a red flowing shirt. Everyone burst out laughing, partly because of the humiliating outfit and partly because the pants were two sizes too small for Snape and he found it rather hard to run in them. The look on his face was priceless. It was a combination of anger and humiliation. He couldn't decide whether to run to his dormitory and get a change of clothes or to hex us. He made his decision by running through the doors to the dungeon to get to the Slytherin common room.

'Oh, S.G.P, shiny, gold pants! I get it now!" Peter exclaimed through his laughter.

"Jeez, Wormtail. Could you be anymore thick? Please tell me someone has a camera!" I exclaimed through my laugher. At least ten other people exclaimed yes, including James. Remus and I gave each other a high-five and I slapped James on the back; we were all amazed at how this turned out! Now that was a prank that I would never forget. Snape in tight, shiny, gold pants. I don't think anything could beat that, except for maybe a dress.

**Author's Note: Ok, so not much Sirius/Lily at all. I thought I'd do a fun chapter for right now (if anyone can tell me where Snape and the shiny, gold pants reference came from, you're awesome!!!) But there's much more Sirius/Lily moments to look forward to; Christmas and New Year's are coming up! Please review! WolfAsh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so sorry about how late this was. Please don't hate me. lol. I had a huge writer's block and plus I was sick for like a week and then I moved back into college for the new semester. So I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry its kind of short. I think I'm only going to write one or two more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Becca and Carly**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week had flown by and it was now Christmas Eve. I had been pretty mad at Sirius for the whole gold pants prank the Marauders pulled on Snape last week, but a series of kisses had served as an apology. The Marauders were having a snowball fight in one of the courtyards and Becca, Carly and I were watching on a bench nearby. Now that James had stopped trying to ask me out every five seconds, I was finding it easier to hang out with the four boys. I had always been friends with Remus (Sometimes I thought it was strange that a boy like Remus hung out with the three others). James was just as pompous as ever but he wasn't aiming all of his affections at me. Peter was just his weird self. And Sirius, well it was Sirius. I watched the snowball fight with amusement. It was getting pretty intense. Sirius and James had formed a team against Peter and Remus. Peter was just bad in general so Remus was having a hard time at trying to win, though he wasn't getting pounded with snowballs as much as Peter. James and Sirius had decided to team up and throw all the snowballs at Peter, who was slowly getting covered with snow. Becca was giggling loudly next to me at Peter's failure, while Carly was shouting words of encouragement at Remus.

After 3 hours of the endless snowball fight, we were all exhausted. Sirius, James and Remus had derived a plan to get us. Needless to say, it worked and the seven of us were soaking wet and tired, so we decided to go upstairs and get ready for the Christmas Eve dinner.

As usual, Sirius and I hung back for the rest of the group so we could have some "alone" time. I started to shiver from the cold and the wetness. Sirius noticed and wrapped his huge, muscular arms around me. As like many times before, I again had the feeling I was being swallowed by him.

"I want to give you my present later tonight," he whispered in my ear, which sent chills down my spine. I loved when he did that. It always left me breathless.

"Ok," I replied. We had finally made it to the common room. "I'll see you later then." I ran upstairs to my dormitory and caught up with Becca and Carly so we could change out of or wet clothes and get ready for dinner.

* * *

"That feast was awesome," James said, licking his lips.

"The food was amazing. The turkey was delicious. The ham was outstanding. The treacle tart was scrumptious," squeaked Peter. _Had he always been this obsessed with food?_ The four of us were walking up from the Great Hall after Christmas Eve dinner, which I had to say was one of the best dinners we had ever had here. Dumbledore bewitched all the suits of armor to sing Christmas carols to us, which was really funny because they tried to make up dance routines to the songs. Most of the suits of armor were really clumsy so they kept tripping over their own two feet. We had finally gotten to the common room and decided to go hang out with Becca, Carly and Lily, who were all sitting on the sofa in front of the warm fireplace.

Lily was sitting on the end of the sofa. I sat down on the arm rest and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the common room at 1:00 this morning so I can give you my present." At first she eyed me suspiciously, then after a few moments she nodded. I slid down off the arm rest onto the floor to sit next to James and against Lily's legs.

We spent the rest of the night playing chess, gobstones and exploding snap. Us guys crushed the girls in all the games. Carlton was getting very frustrated as usually and then finally stormed upstairs around 12:30. Carly and Lily decided to call it quits too and wished us all good night. Lily winked at me and then walked up the stairs after Carly.

"All right mates, I think I'm gonna call it a night, too," I said to the rest of them sitting around the fireplace. Peter yawned. James was trying not to fall asleep. He had his elbow on one of the arm rests of the sofa, and he hand was trying and failing to hold his head up even more.

"I think that's a good idea. That snowball fight really wore us out this afternoon," Remus replied. "Come on, Prongs, Wormtail."

The four of us hiked up the staircase to our common room. James was walking kind of zombie-ish. As soon as he hit his bed, he was out completely. The other two did just the same. I casually hung around the room waiting for 1 o'clock to come along.

The next few moments were the longest I had had. I kept trying to decide if Lily was going to like her present. I would have tried to pace the room but I didn't want to wake James, Remus and Peter up and have them question where I was going and what I was up to. Finally, 12:58 came along and I decided to head down to the common room to wait for Lily. I left the room as quietly as I could, and I didn't wake any of them and walked downstairs. I wasn't going to have to wait long for Lily seeing as she was already there.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" I said and strolled over to her to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she replied. "And a Merry Christmas to you too! Can I give you my present first?" She was holding a package cover in red wrapping paper, with a green bow stuck to the top. She handed the package over to me. I tore the wrapping paper off in silence, noticing that she had a huge grin on her face the whole time. I opened the box and pulled out a small green, leafy object. _Mistletoe? Hmmm…_ I held up the tiny plant and gave Lily a questioning look, which only lasted a second before Lily threw herself at me.

We were kissing fiercely for a few minutes before Lily's hands started to creep up my shirt. My hands automatically flew under her shirt to her back and started caressing her lower back. Lily started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing and then forced me down onto the sofa that we were all sitting on earlier. It wasn't until I started to pull off her shirt, so she was left in only her black lace bra that I realized what was happening. _Not with James girl!_ I automatically pushed her back. "No…" I told her quietly.

I looked up at her face, trying to ignore how beautiful her body was in the moonlight that was shinning through one of the windows. She had a confused look on her face, which made her look so adorable.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I had to come up with an answer quick because I couldn't tell her what was really up.

"I'm not ready yet," I spit out, quickly. It was the first thing I had come up with and I knew she was going to know it was a lie by looking at my previous history with girls. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," she replied and smiled. I thought I saw a hint of relief on her face.

"Let's get redressed and then I can give you my present," I told her, already starting to button up my shirt so I would resist temptation.

* * *

_Was I crazy? I wasn't ready to have sex; what was I thinking?_ I was really relieved that Sirius and I hadn't gone any further. I think I was caught up in how amazingly sexy Sirius is. I was starting to regret my actions, but at least Sirius had stopped it before it got too far.

Now, Sirius was dragging me down a corridor in the middle of the night.

"Sirius, where are we going?" I hissed at him for the third time. I didn't want to be caught roaming around the halls in the middle of the night. After all, I was a prefect.

We stopped and hid behind a tapestry, while Sirius glanced at a piece of beaten up parchment. "It's a surprise. I'm not telling you. Now, be quite. Filch is coming." I froze. Filch was coming. Where the hell was Sirius taking me? If we got detention, I'd kill him. A couple seconds later, I heard footsteps pass us without even stopping. Sirius glanced at the piece of parchment again and dragged me out from our safe hiding place.

We were running quietly down the third floor when finally, Sirius stopped in front of the one-eyed witch's statue. He tapped it with his wand and whispered, "Dissendium." A small opening, big enough for a person to crawl into, appeared. "Hurry up and get in. McGonagall is coming," Sirius told me. Not wanting to be caught by our house's head, I jumped into the hole, very confused.

Sirius came through right behind me. "Where the hell are we?" I almost shouted at him.

He smiled at me and said, "You'll see in a little while." Then he took my hand and we started walking. We were in a long passageway. The walls were made of dirt and stone and the ceiling seemed to be leaking. We walked for what seemed like hours, but really only a few minutes had passed. Finally, we came to an end in the passageway. A ladder was at the end. Sirius went first and pushed open the trap door overhead, pointed is wand and whispered, "Muffliato." Then he climbed out of the trapdoor into the area above.

"Come on," he said to me and smiled and held out his arm. I grabbed it and pulled myself up the ladder. Once I had regained balance, I looked around the room we were in. It seemed that it was filled with boxes and clutter but it was dark and I couldn't make out where we were. Sirius grabbed my hand again and pulled me up a staircase I hadn't seen earlier.

Sirius was opening the door at the top of the stairs, when I asked again, "Sirius, where are-"

The door had just been pushed open and I finally realized where we were. Boxes and boxes of candy filled the room we were standing in. Things like Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs covered the walls to the sides of us. A large bin of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans sat in the center of the room. Fizzing Whizbees and Licorice Wands sat on the counter. We were in Honeydukes.

I turned around and looked at Sirius. I probably had a weird expression on my face because he started to grin.

"You said earlier that you wanted to know how we get to Hogsmeade, so I thought I'd show you. Merry Christmas, Lily!"

* * *

The expression in Lily's face was priceless. She looked surprised and happy, but slowly her expression changed.

"Sirius, we're going to get caught. I can't get caught out of bounds. I'm a prefect. Sirius, you have to take me back right now. . ." She started to ramble and seemed kind of upset.

"Lily, where's your sense of adventure? We're not going to get caught. I've never gotten caught here before." Though, most of the times that I've come to Hogsmeade this late at night, I've been a black, shaggy dog; I wasn't going to tell her that.

She kind of relaxed when I said that but she still seemed a little nervous. "Sirius, you know how to avoid being caught because you, James, Remus and Peter go on little 'adventures' all the time. I don't."

"Trust me. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." At my words, she relaxed even more and she nodded her head to tell me ok. "Let's go for a walk." I took her hand a walked out the door.

Once we left the store, we both realized that we didn't have our warm cloaks. There was a little of snow left on the roads that wasn't going to melt because it was so cold. Lily conjured up some cloaks for us and created a warm little fire for us to carry around.

For awhile, we just strolled up and down the streets of Hogsmeade talking. There was no one up at all. Hogsmeade was silent and dark. Eventually, we decided to walk towards the Shrieking Shack and the woods on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. We sat down on a log and looked at the view of Hogwarts. After some time, it started to snow, making the scene even more beautiful.

"Thanks, for my gift, Sirius. I loved it," Lily told me as soon as it started to snow. I leaned in and kissed her.

**Author's Note: So I hoped you like it. I'll try to update again by next weekend, but I don't know how that will go. Please review and if you haven't read my one shot, Yule Tide Intoxication, I think you should!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Here it is, the last chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and Im so sorry it took awhile to finish. I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the holiday break seemed to go by rather quickly. Usually, the common room was pretty empty during the two week break, but students had been coming back to school everyday since Christmas. Everyone was obsessed with the upcoming New Year's Dance. Since there was no age limit on who could attend the dance, it seemed like the whole school had returned.

The day of the dance had finally arrived and the girls' dormitories were in a state of chaos. Girls were running around everywhere, asking opinions from everyone, borrowing jewelry and make-up from each other and fixing their hair. Carly, Becca and I had barricaded ourselves in our dorm room to avoid listening to the squealing first and second years. We were pretty much finished getting ready. All that we had left to do was put on our make-up and jewelry. Carly was wearing a simple light blue spaghetti-strap dress that brought out her eyes. A band of black lace went around the waist and a small black bow was placed of to the side and it went down to about her knees. Her shoes were the same color blue as her dress that had a layer of black lace on top. She had her hair twisted up into an elegant knot. Though, it looked simple, the dress fit Carly's personality perfectly and she looked amazing. Becca, on the other hand, looked, there was no other word for it, hot. She had on a scarlet red halter dress that went to just above her knees. The skirt of the dress was pleated, so it flowed whenever she moved. She had red stilettos that matched her dress and made her legs look even longer. She had styled her long brown hair in an elegant up-do with hundreds of curls flowing down her back. I had always admired Becca's self-confidence. She never seemed to care what other people thought of her, even though she never had to worry about it because she was already so pretty.

The two of them were sitting on Becca's bed, chatting animatedly, while Carly was doing Becca's makeup. I took one last glance in the mirror at my hair. I had decided to wear an emerald green, strapless, floor length dress that matched my eyes. The dress was somewhat tight until it reached halfway below my knees, where it started to flow out a little. I decided to do my hair into long curls and left it down. Carly was going to do my makeup next. I was actually getting nervous for tonight. Sirius and I had been trying to keep our relationship somewhat quiet because so many people would be talking about us; how Sirius was dating the girl that he best friend had been obsessed with for the past five years. The past couple of days, I had been beginning to wonder how Sirius was able to ask me out even though he knew how James had felt about me. But I guess James had finally gotten over me.

"Lily, do you want me to do your makeup or not?" I pushed those thoughts aside for later and sat down on the bed, beginning to get excited and nervous for the dance.

* * *

James, Remus, Peter and I sat in our room waiting. We had all finished getting ready for the night. We didn't really understand why it took girls so much longer to get ready, especially since they were witches. James was tossing a Quaffle that he had knicked from the Quidditch closest and Remus and Peter were talking about something. Peter's date was a Ravenclaw fourth year, who he was meeting later in the front hall.

I had gotten up from the bed and started pacing the floor because I couldn't sit anymore, when suddenly, WHAM!

"James! What was that for?" He had thrown the ball at my back and stormed out of the room. I shot looks and Remus and Peter, who both shrugged, though Remus seemed to have a knowing look on his face.

"Come on guys, the girls must be ready by now," Remus told us. Peter got up and followed him, while I still stood there in shock of what my best mate had just done. He obviously was getting angry at all the time I was spending with Lily and he probably thought that there was something going on with us. _I have to have a talk with him later._ After all, he had been the one to tell me to ask her to go to the dance with me. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and followed Remus down the stairs.

We had pretty good timing because about a minute after we came down the stairs into the common room, the girls started to walk down the stairs. They all looked, well, hot. Even Carlton. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James and Remus walk over to Becca and Carly. I walked over to Lily.

"You look amazing," I told Lily and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, after checking to make sure no one was watching. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She smiled. "So do you."

I did a quick twirl of my wand and created a corsage of white roses around her wrist.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she told me, still smiling, though it seemed like she was nervous.

"Shall we go down?" I asked, noticing that Remus, Carly, James, Carlton and Peter where starting to leaving.

"Sure." I took her hand and we walked out of the common room.

The Great Hall was amazing. I had never seen anything like it before. It had seemed that the professors had spent the whole day preparing for the dance. The whole room was white. Icicles were hanging down from the ceiling everywhere. The ceiling matched the weather outside, where snow was currently falling slowly. Ice sculptures were everywhere carved into various snow creatures and shapes. The Christmas trees were still up from the past holiday. The room resembled a winter wonderland of sorts. The house tables were no longer there. A bunch of smaller square tables covered with white cloth replaced them. I danced floor had been placed in the center of the room. It had been a rumor that Professor Dumbledore had gotten one of the number one wizarding bands to play for the night and we would find out soon.

Students had been pouring into the Great Hall for the past few minutes and had started to fill up most of the tables, before the food appeared. The house-elves had over done themselves this time. There were plates and plates of the best food I had ever had. Wormtail was getting over excited and was eating like a pig; food was flying everywhere. His date, Shira, was getting disgusted. I had a feeling she had only said yes to him because he was older than her, or maybe because he was friends with us. She wasn't going to be hanging out with us for long.

We were all having a good time it seemed, well, except for Shira and James, who was still glaring at me from across the table. Carlton didn't seem to care that James was completely ignoring her; she was talking with Carly and Remus. Stuff like that never seemed to bother her.

Finally, after all the desserts had been cleared up, Dumbledore got up and announced the band. The rumors were true because The Phoenix Brothers soon appeared on the stage behind the dance floor. As soon as they appeared, the whole Great Hall screamed, jumped up from their seats and ran to be as close as possible to the stage. The eight of us were no exception.

"Come on Lily," I yelled and pulled her hand towards the crowd. The eight of us crowed as close as we could to the band and started to dance. Shira kept wincing because Peter kept stepping on her feet. She was getting very frustrated and eventually left and went over to some of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Bad luck, Wormtail," I laughed at Peter.

He shrugged. "I was kinda surprised she agreed to go with me," he replied, sounding not too disappointed. Then he maneuvered through the crowd to go get more food that was sitting in the back.

I turned my attention to Lily. "Having fun?"

She smiled, "Yea! I can't believe Dumbledore got The Phoenix Brothers. They're supposed to be really hard to get in touch with and even harder to book."

"Well, Dumbledore has to have his connections. He's Dumbledore." I gave Lily a twirl and glanced at my other friends.

Remus and Carly seemed to be having the times of their lives. I was actually pretty happy that Remus got the guts to finally ask her out. He had been pining over her for the longest time, without actually saying anything to us. But we all knew he had feelings for her.

James finally seemed to warm up and was starting to have funny. He and Carlton were having a lot of fun dancing. They were dancing so boisterously that people had started to back away from them in fear of being hit or stepped on.

After about an hour of dancing, Dumbledore announced that there would be a dance off.

"All of the couples that want to participate should gather in the center of the room and all those who don't, form a circle around the dance floor."

"Do you want to?" I asked Lily. I was always up for a little competition, but I didn't know if she would want to. I saw Carlton dragging James into the center of the floor.

"Sure, why not?" Lily replied. I took her hand and followed James onto the floor. Carly and Remus had decided not to participate and I saw them and Wormtail standing on the sidelines.

"I wonder who's judging." I said curiously to Lily.

"That would be me Mr. Black," Dumbledore said loudly behind me. "Anything goes. Just one rule: nothing inappropriate. If I tap you on the shoulder, the couple needs to leave the dance floor. That's it. As soon as the music starts, so does the competition. The winners get to count down to the New Year on the stage with the Phoenix Brothers. Have fun!"

As soon as he stopped talking, the Phoenix Brothers started the music again. Me and Lily started dancing right away. And Dumbledore got started kicking people off the dance floor. Lily wasn't the best dancer but we were still having a lot of fun and we were a lot better than some of the others in the competition. Dumbledore kicked all the first and second years off. A seventh year couple got kicked of and escorted out of the dance entirely by McGonagall for doing something that well passed Dumbledore's rule of doing anything inappropriate. Soon, it was down to only five couples; me and Lily, James and Carlton, Peter's date, Shira and a Ravenclaw in her year, and two Seventh year couples.

Dumbledore came our way. "Sorry Ms. Evans, Mr. Black, can you two please leave the floor?" Lily and I made our way of the floor over towards where Peter, Remus and Carly were standing.

"Good job you two! Let's cheer for Becca and James!" Carly said excitedly. James and Carlton were the best dancers out there, but Shira and her date weren't that bad either. I now knew why she was getting so frustrated with Peter.

The final two couples were James and Carlton and two Hufflepuff seventh years. Dumbledore decided to have the audience decide the winners by having a cheer off.

"Who thinks Mr. Chase and Ms. Thompson should win?" Dumbledore asked the crowd. There was some scattered applause throughout the crowd, most of which were Hufflepuffs.

"Now, who thinks Mr. Potter and Ms. Carlton should win?" Lily, Remus, Carly, Peter and I all screamed and clapped and so did the rest of the Great Hall.

"So it seems that Mr. Potter and Ms. Carlton are the winners. I'm sorry Mr. Chase and Ms. Thompson, would you two please leave the dance floor. With five minutes left till the New Year, why don't we have a spotlight on the two winners and have them lead us in the final dance of the year."

James and Carlton took a spot and the center of the floor and started to dance to one of the Phoenix Brother's slower songs. After a minute or two, Dumbledore opened the floor to the rest of the students by taking McGonagall's hand and pulling her out onto the floor.

"Shall we?" I asked Lily. She nodded. We were dancing well out of the sight of the rest of our friends so I swooped in and gave her a small kiss.

"I've had so much fun tonight, Sirius. Thanks for taking me," Lily told me.

"There is one minute left of the year. Can Mr. Potter and Ms. Carlton please come up to the stage to start the countdown?" Dumbledore announced. We watch the two climb up onto the stage and shake all the members of the bands hands before taking the microphone and starting the countdown. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Happy New Year!"

* * *

"Happy New Year, Sirius!"

"Happy New Year, Lily!" We kissed. I looked up at the stage and saw that Becca had given James a small kiss on the cheek. I knew that she had had a lot of fun tonight. She loves competition and I knew she was really happy that she won.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Sirius told me and dragged me out of the Great Hall. We strolled through the castle, talking and laughing. We finally made it to the Gryffindor tower. It was completely empty because everyone was still downstairs at the dance. We went up to his room. Sirius preformed a charm that would tell us if anyone was coming upstairs to the Marauder's room.

We climbed onto Sirius's bed and made out for awhile. Then decided to just lay there and talk. I had my head rested on his chest and we were just staring up at the ceiling. Then, suddenly, Sirius's charm went off. Someone was coming. He pushed me off the bed. "Sorry Lily, can you please hide?" I slide under his bed and crawled towards the wall.

I heard someone come into the room.

"Hey James! Where's Carlton?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"I don't know. Where's Lily?" James snapped.

"Jeez, Prongs what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem? What's going on between you and Lily?" James sounded really upset and angry. Sirius was silent. "You know how I feel about her. I really wish you hadn't asked her. It seems like your spending so much time with her. Then, again maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion because I like her so much."

"James, it was your-"

"Yea, I knew you were going to say that. I just- I'm really jealous I guess. I mean you're my best mate. And you took the girl I'm like so much to the dance."

"I understand mate, but-"

"I'm really sorry Padfoot. I guess I'm just really jealous." James was starting to calm down.

"It's ok mate. I understand."

"I'm gonna go take a walk around the grounds to calm down a little."

"Ok, mate. Don't worry about this." I heard James leave the room and shut the door. Sirius didn't say anything and I was speechless. I didn't know James liked me so much. I thought he just like teasing me, annoying me and making me mad. I didn't understand why Sirius had asked me out. It was obvious that he like me but why we he hurt his best friend?

"Lily?" Sirius asked from his bed. I slowly climbed out from under his bed and stood up.

"Sirius, what's going on?" I stared at him, waiting for some answers.

He was silent for awhile. "Lily, you have to know that I liked you before any of this ever happened."

"What's going on?" I asked again still confused.

"Well, you heard that James really likes you. He's not just joking around when he tries to ask you out all the time. Well, he tried to come up with a way to prove to you that he had changed and start over. He came up with the plan that involved me asking you to the dance. I took it as a way to date you without James getting mad because I really liked you. It was the only way that wouldn't hurt his feelings to much. He's my best mate, Lily. I hate when I hurt him. He's always there for me when my family wasn't. I didn't know what to do."

"Sirius, I-" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't be mad at him. He didn't want to hurt his best friend and I wasn't helping him, flirting with him all the time. He must have really liked me for him to choose me over his best friend for awhile.

"Lily, I really wish I didn't have to say this, but I don't think we should see each other anymore. I can't hurt James."

* * *

I couldn't believe I said that, but I couldn't hurt James anymore. Why would I destroy a relationship with my best friend for a girl that it might not even work out with?

"I'm sorry Lily. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, Sirius. I understand why you had to do it? I couldn't hurt a best friend either." Lily looked sad but she didn't look angry. There was no fire behind her eyes, like when she was angry at James for doing something stupid. I knew things were going to be ok between us, just maybe a little awkward for awhile.

I gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Should we go downstairs and find everyone else?" She nodded. We walked downstairs, talking as nothing had happened and sat down on the sofa. Ten minutes later, Carlton, Remus, Carly and Peter came into the room.

"That dance was so much fun!" Carlton exclaimed. "I can't believe that Dumbledore got the Phoenix brothers. They're amazing. I can't believe that I got to meet them!" Not realizing where and who she was sitting next to, Carlton sat down between me and Lily. I got up to let Remus and Carly have the end of the sofa and to get away from Carlton. I sat down in one of the armchairs facing towards the passageway into the common room.

Five minutes later, James came into the room and looked around at the group of us. He noticed that Lily and I were not sitting together and he came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Thanks, Padfoot. For everything," he whispered to me.

"No problem, Prongs." And the two of us joined the conversation.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and kept reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope the ending was ok. I'm probably going to write more stories with the same characters a little later if any of you are interested. Thanks again and tell me what you think. ~WolfAsh**


End file.
